Memories of Her Mother
by GothGirlXenon
Summary: Gazlene "Gaz" ponders about her past life with her mom.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered about Gaz's side of her family and how she was born. So far it only has been revealed that her brother Dib was a biological creation of Prof. Membrane and Gaz's origin was never mentioned by the writers of the Invader Zim series or Jhonen Vasquez.**

**There are speculations of her being a natural born child (meaning that she had a mother); according to some information I found about Membrane's deceased wife (that may or may not be true) on a few IZ fansites, blogs, and other web pages.**

**On Membrane's biography pages, it said that his wife suffered a horrible fate and now her remains live in a jar somewhere.**

**This fanfic explains a possible story about Gazlene and her mother (if she was naturally born).**

* * *

Ever since she was a very little girl, Gaz had enjoyed life with her mother. As Gaz's mother passed, her life completely changed.

-Present Scene-

Gaz awoke on a Monday knowing that the weekend was over and Skool was about to start. As soon as she got out of bed and was ready to start the day, her brother Dib noticed that she did not seem to have an appetite for breakfast at the dining table and was not acting like her normal self.

"Hey what's bothering you today Gaz?", Dib asked.

"Oh nothing.", she replied sarcastically pretending that there was nothing wrong.

"Are you serious?", her brother replied back with a concerned face.

"Do I look okay to you?", Gaz answered back.

"Honestly, today you seem even more depressed and edgy than you normally do.", her brother replied again.

Dib stared at his sister's face and it looked like she was about to shed a few tears. He may have forgotten that it was one of the most tragic days for her.

"You're forgetting about what day it is again aren't you?", said Gaz.

"Oh, I see now.", Dib replied.

"It's the anniversary of mom's death.", she reminded him.

"You don't remember about her do you?", Gaz said again.

"Come to think about it, I do. I remembered how she used to take care for us when we were very little.", said her brother.

"Before mom died, she was the one who made home cooked meals for the family, took us out to fun places, and we also celebrated special days together with her."

"I missed those days when she was around and you did not bother me as much.", Gaz replied.

Right after as Gaz and her brother finished breakfast, a floating monitor with with Prof. Membrane's recording came into the kitchen.

"Hey kids don't be late for Skool. The bus will take off without you if you don't get out of the house at the right time.", Membrane said through the floating monitor.

"Okay dad." both Gaz and Dib said as they were about to leave for class.

The siblings quickly headed out of their house to wait for the bus to go to Skool.

* * *

At this time Dib didn't know that he was not the biological son of Membrane's wife who was Gaz's mother, since he was a creation of Membrane. He will later discover that he was an experiment created by his "father".


	2. Chapter 2

**In the previous chapter I forgot to mention that Gaz was now 14 years old and she was in 9****th**** grade either in junior high or high school, but her school is still referred as "Skool". **

**The second chapter (this chapter) is about some of Gazlene's memories as a little girl when she reflects about her past while viewing photos of her family.**

* * *

Gaz was bummed out about what happened to her mother that day many years ago, but she managed to make it through sixth period in Skool despite having a bad mood.

Back at her house that day after she and her brother returned home, Gaz opened the storage box in her room and took out her family scrapbook that she had kept for years.

"Oh mom, why did you have to leave our family? I miss you so much and I wish you could come back.", Gaz thought to herself as she viewed the photo of her mother in the album.

-Flashback-

Three year old Gaz was spending time with her mom and brother Dib at a Bloaty's Pizza Chain Amusement Park for the first time on a weekend afternoon.

"Mommy I wanna go on the bumper car." Gaz said to her mother.

"Alright dear, but I'm driving the car." her mother replied to her.

Gaz and her mother seated and fastened in one of the bumper cars when it was their turn while her brother who was not interested in riding watched them from behind the fence railing.

"Mommy, bump that car over there." Gaz said as she saw another bumper car driver that was about to hit the side of the car that her mother was driving.

Gaz and her mom quickly made a move and bumped back the other car before it hit.

*Four minutes later*

Time passed and Gaz's turn on the bumper cars with her mother had ended.

She and her mom got off the ride.

"I hope you had fun Gaz." Gaz's mother said to her.

"I sure did." Gaz replied back to her mom.

-Flashback Ends-

Gaz's first day at Bloaty's Pizza Chain Park with her mom and brother was one of the best memories in her life. It was also the first time she went on a bumper car.

"I really enjoyed that day with you." Gaz thought to herself.

Gaz turned to another page in her scrapbook with photos of her entire family.

One specific photo displayed a younger version of her parents, her brother, and herself.

She and her brother were still toddlers back then when the photo was taken.

"That was our first family photo with all of us in it." Gaz said to herself, as she was speaking to her mother's spirit.

"Ever since you left us, our family became incomplete."

* * *

**In the next chapter, Gaz will discover how her dad met her mom.**


End file.
